Ever-Hopeful
by harligrace
Summary: We are going to fight because it is completely and utterly the right thing to do.


**Written for the Future Self Competition at HPFC. Please R&R, folks!**

* * *

Dearest future Luna,

Well hello there, it's me, your past self. Yes, it's me! Well, you, really... Gosh, writing a letter to one's self is terribly interesting, isn't it? And perhaps a little confusing, but considering how muddled life has been for the past four years, I think I/we can handle a letter.

I began writing this with plenty in mind, but it seems I've been plagued with Wrackspurts, all of a sudden I have no clue what to write! Isn't that the oddest feeling? There we go, more strange and baffling feelings. I don't know why my life got so confusing when I started Hogwarts- well, I do- but for the first eleven years of my life I was happy and positive and firm in my beliefs. And now I have none of that. Well, that's not strictly true... I'm still _usually _happy and positive, and I still believe in _some _things. I believe in Harry Potter, for one. I believe that You-Know-Who is back, and I _definitely_ believe in Wrackspurts. How could I not when my mind is this fuzzy?

But some things seem ludicrous even to me now, like the Blibbering Humdinger... I've never even seen one, that probably means that it doesn't exist, right?

But I remember why I was writing this letter now.

Ginny says that we're off to the ministry soon. Or wherever Harry needs us to go, really. It's our job to go and get the Thestrals, so I decided to quickly write you/myself a letter. It seems strange, I know, but really, none of us are sure of what's going to happen... We might all die! But in case we don't, future Luna, I want you to come straight back here and read this letter over and over again. Especially the following.

We are going to fight because it is completely and utterly the right thing to do. We all know that. But we are all fighting for personal reasons, too. None of us want the life that would be ours if we don't fight, so we're going to protect our future selves (that's you!) and our friends and family and lovers and crushes... It's for all of us.

We're fighting for our loved ones, but Harry is fighting for the rest of the world, too.

If I die, this letter will be obsolete, won't it? Yes, because there will be no future self to read it. But I don't think I'll die. I think that we'll be fine.

But if one of us were to die, I don't know what I'd do. Especially if it were... You know, her.

I don't know why I feel this way about her... But I do. And I don't think anything will ever change that.

She's always been nice(ish) to me, but there are others that are kinder. She's always been respectful(ish) of my few remaining beliefs, but there are others that respect them more.

But she's always been beautiful, and there are no others more beautiful than her.

Future self, if you get the chance, I want you to kiss Hermione right on the lips and tell her how you feel. After that little incident (well, I wouldn't really call it an incident, would you? That makes it sound like a bad thing, but really it was the most amazing thing ever to happen to me... Perhaps even more amazing than the day I first saw a nargle!) so, after that little _miracle _in the library, I think I'm fairly certain that she possibly probably feels the same way, and that makes me feel like I could fly.

Speaking of flying, Ginny is telling me to hurry up.

But I'm not done.

I want you to know that I love Hermione right now, Future self, and if you survive the battle to read this letter, remember what I said.

And don't lose hope.

There were many 'but's in this letter, but (there we go again!) I think the important message was love. We are fighting for our loved ones, and I am fighting for Hermione. I might never be important to her the way Harry and Ron are, but maybe she'll grow to love me, too! I can only hope.

And you, future self, can only hope too.

I hope Hermione will love me.

I hope our lives will end out ok.

I hope we win this battle.

I hope You-Know-Who dies.

I hope I pass my seventh year.

I hope I see a Blibbering Humdinger one day.

Ginny's started shouting at me. I better go.

I hope we survive.

From your ever-hopeful past self,

Luna xx

P.S. Sorry for rambling.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it :D**


End file.
